Users of media applications on personal computers and wireless devices are accustomed to using play lists organized by the media applications to organize connections of music files that they wish to listen to. Recently, the collections of music that can be included on a play list have grown substantially in size because storage devices such as hard drives and memory cards have become much larger and more affordable. Unfortunately, editing play lists is an increasingly cumbersome task because the user does not necessarily know what music is already in the play list when navigating lists of available media in an attempt to add to the contents of the play list. This can result in duplicate songs being added to a play list or the user attempting to add duplicate songs. This is a waste of time and uses unnecessary computing resources on wireless devices such as processing and battery power.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for providing visual indicators in a media application that serves to provide a more user friendly interface for users of media applications, such that play lists can be quickly and efficiently edited and/or added to.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.